Together at Waterloo Road
by izzydaviesxx
Summary: Story about Tom Clarkson and Davina Shackleton's relationship at Waterloo Road, my version of it anyway. Includes characters from series 3, 4 and 5.
1. Chapter 1

_**Together at Waterloo Road.**_

_*BEEP BEEP*_

"_Davina shut that thing up for me will ya babe?" Tom spoke groggily as he had just been awoken by his daily alarm at 5 in the morning. _

"_Yes yes be patient Tom" Davina smirked kissing him before turning off the alarm and going in the shower, knowing that the first thing Tom did when he woke up was go in the shower so now he would have to wait._

_10 MINUTES LATER._

"_Next time you can turn the alarm off yourself" Davina smirked as she came out of their on suite._

"_And next time I can go in the shower" Tom sulked as he went into their on suite after her. After they had both got ready and had breakfast the girls and Donte came downstairs _

"_Keep the noise down next time please some of us were trying to sleep" Donte out right spoke to Davina and Tom before him, Chlo and Mika started laughing at how red Davina had gone. _

"_Funny one" Tom sarcastically said._

"_Right hurry up you three we need to leave in 5 minutes got it?" Tom said as he and Davina got up and went put to the car and waited for them. Whilst waiting, they decided because they had some privacy for probably the only time that day they would use it wisely and spent the time in a passionate embrace only stopping when Donte, Chlo and Mika had snuck into the car and shouted bang which scared the life out of them. After they had calmed down they decided to leave otherwise they would have been late. They got there with 10 minutes to spare so the girls and Donte went straight in and so did Davina whereas Tom took his time getting his stuff out of the boot to make it less obvious that him and Davina had come in together. _

"_Morning" Tom beamed as he entered the staff room._

"_You're too happy for a morning" Grantly moaned._

"_Well some of us actually have things that make us happy in the mornings Grantly" Tom said trying to stop Grantly from ruining his good mood._

"_Whatever" Grantly said before returning to his morning paper. Tom had made a cup of coffee then gone and sat down next to Davina. He was just looking at her for a few minutes before whispering only loud enough for her to hear "I really want to kiss you right now."_

"_Well that makes two of us" Davina said louder then she anticipated. Soon they were both engrossed into a conversation together completely oblivious to everyone else around them._

"_Matt have you seen these two today, I think they have finally got together" Jasmine said quietly to Matt to avoid gossip._

"_They're always this flirty Jas, what's so different about today?" He asked her in return._

"_When does Tom ever have his hand at the top of her thigh and a minute ago Tom said something about when we get home. Since when did they live together?" Jasmine replied back to Matt._

"_That's true, it is now our mission to find out what is going on between the staff room flirters" he said smirking. "I'm Mattman and you're Jasin" he said before they both burst out laughing hysterically catching Tom and Davina's attention. Davina quickly moved Tom's hand off her thigh before looking back at her two best friends laughing wondering what it could have been about._

"_Clue two has now been found" Matt said causing them both to start crying with laughter and struggling to keep the noise level down but by now they had attracted the attention of the whole staffroom. Before anyone had a chance to say anything to either of them Eddie walked in with Rachel in tow._

"_Matt, Jas calm down yeah we have something we need to say" Eddie said causing everyone to become worried. Turns out it was only to say that there was going to be a school competition the following week against John Fosters where there will be a spelling bee, a maths test, a girl's football match and a boy's football match. _

"_Right I'm going to form see you lot later" Tom said to everyone getting a lot of see ya's in return._

"_Same" Davina said after everyone shut up. They walked around over by their pigeon holes out of everyone's views, had a quick kiss before leaving to go to their form rooms, Davina goes to Jasmine's form considering she hasn't got her own._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Together at Waterloo Road chapter 2.**_

_Tom and Davina had just arrived at their forms room when Davina got a text through on her phone, _

_**Missing you already baby girl,**_

_**Love you billions, **_

_**Tom x**_

_Davina couldn't help but smile at this message from her perfect boyfriend and it didn't take her long to reply either._

_**Aw I miss you to babe and I love you too,**_

_**Davina xxx**_

_She was smiling down at her phone when Jasmine walked in._

"_Oooo Davina who's put that smile on your face then" Jasmine asked her smirking knowing to well who it was._

"_Just someone Jas, I see you've calmed down since earlier then" Davina said smirking at her best friend._

"_Yeah definitely" Jasmine replied. "Alright guys, you can come in now" Jasmine shouted through to her form group. Once they had all taken their seats Davina and Jasmine noticed something, Janeece and Maxine were sat at the front in the middle looking straight at them._

"_Miss Shackleton" Janeece and Maxine said almost synchronised._

"_Yes girls" Davina replied._

"_Is it true that you and Mr Clarkson are doing it?" Maxine asked then they all started laughing._

"_Where did you here that?" Davina all but shouted at them._

"_Vital gossip that is miss, we can't tell you our source you slapper" Janeece said then they all laughed again. Davina all but ran out of the room and towards Tom's class. Jasmine picked up her phone as soon as Davina had left and rang Matt._

"_Matt have you heard, we were right they're shagging" Jasmine shrieked down the phone to Matt._

"_I was about to ring you, Sam Kelly and Lauren Andrews were just going on about it" Matt said back._

"_Well I just thought I'd better ring to make sure, we'll have a proper conversation at break about it but for now I have to deal with this lot so bye" Jasmine said before hanging up the phone and putting it back on the desk._

"_So girls what have you heard I need the gossip on this" Jasmine said making the girls pretty happy that they could just spend the lesson gossiping._

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

"_Tom, can I have a word please" Davina said through the door looking at him with tears in her eyes._

"_Yeah of course" he said back._

"_Don't go having sex whilst you're out there, we know what new couples are like" Danielle said causing the whole class to erupt into laughter. _

"_All of you shut up, and Danielle Harker you need to mind what you say in future" Tom shouted back at the class._

"_But Mr. Clarkson, teachers shouldn't be getting it on in the corridor" Aleesha said before laughing with Danielle and the rest of the class again._

"_I said shut up" Tom shouted again._

"_But sir" Aleesha and Danielle said at the same time causing more laughter to erupt throughout the classroom._

"_Danielle Harker and Aleesha Dillon cooler now" Tom shouted at them and followed them out so he could speak to Davina._

"_Tom how do all the kids know about us, I don't think I'm ready for this to be everyone's business" Davina said tears rolling down her face thinking about when Janeece called her a slapper because of it._

"_Hey baby please don't cry. I have a feeling that it was Chlo and Donte considering they're the only ones with a big enough mouth to say it and there is more to this then you're letting on isn't there." Tom said whilst pulling her close to him and wiping her tears._

"_It's just when Janeece and Max were talking about us, Janeece called me a slapper and it really got to me" Davina said holding her tears in._

"_Baby girl it will be okay I promise you" Tom said then kissed his girlfriend "I love you beautiful" he said to her._

"_I love you too more than anything" she said then smiled and kissed him again._

"_Right your make up looks fine so go back in there and we will talk at break and can be a proper couple now" Tom said the smiled before sending her back to Jasmine._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Together at Waterloo Road chapter 3.**_

_Davina had just arrived back at Jasmine's class and walked in, it was obvious to anyone that she was close to she had been crying but she covered it well to everyone else._

"_Davina, are you alright?" Jasmine asked feeling ashamed for gossiping about her best friend behind her back._

"_I'm fine, we were going to tell you Jas and Matt actually but we was going to wait until lunch just before we tell everyone else. We didn't want anyone to know, we only told Mika, Chlo, Brett and Donte last night." Davina replied feeling guilty._

"_Don't worry about it" she said smiling "anyway where did you go?" she asked._

"_Just to see Tom, to warn him more than anything that the kids knew but he ended up having to send Danielle Harker and Aleesha Dillon to the cooler because they were taking the piss" Davina told her._

"_Oh right well I've got out of Janeece and Maxine a lot about the rumours that are going round so at break I will tell you. Oh and by the way Matt knows because Sam Kelly and Lauren Andrews asked about it and wouldn't shut up about it in his lesson so he probably has some rumours to" Jasmine said smiling hoping that it might cheer her up a bit after finding out what the rumours were._

"_Okay thanks Jas" Davina replied with a slight smile._

"_Okay class dismissed, remember the homework is due in tomorrow" Jas tod her class just getting groans in reply._

"_Just to warn you, Earl Kelly is in the next class along with Bolton Smilie, Paul Langley, Michaela White, Danielle Harker and Aleesha Dillon so it might get a bit into the rumours" Jas said and smiled sympathetically towards Davina._

"_Its fine I'm sure it won't be as bad as last lesson. I feel slightly sorry for Chlo and Donte considering they're in Tom's next class" Davina smirked evilly._

"_Now wouldn't I love to watch what happens there" Jasmine laughed before her class started to come in._

"_Miss Shackleton is Mr Clarkson good in bed?" Aleesha asked causing the whole class to laugh as they took their seats._

"_What me and Mr Clarkson do out of this school has nothing to do with anyone else except ourselves" she told her trying to sound professional._

"_But miss is he good in bed because he looks like he is" Michaela added on causing everyone to laugh apart from Bolton._

"_Just leave her alone, everyone has a right to a private life man so what she thinks Mr Clarkson is like in bed has nothing to do with any of us so forget it alright" Bolton stood up and said over everyone._

"_Thank you Bolton" Davina said smiling thankfully towards him._

"_But it's hilarious, why don't she just tell us" Danielle said._

"_That would be because it's none of your business" Davina chipped in._

"_Miss I bet you're good in bed fancy giving it a go and having sex with me against that wall?" Earl asked and everyone just looked at him._

"_That was too far Earl, it wasn't even funny" Paul said just looking at him._

"_It wasn't meant to be funny, me and miss are going to have sex right now and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me" Earl said smirking towards Davina. He got up from his seat and made his way towards Davina with shouts from everyone telling him to leave her alone but he just couldn't help himself. He pushed up against the wall whilst Jas went over towards Danielle and Aleesha and told them to go and get Tom and be quick._

_They quickly ran to Tom's classroom at the other end of the classroom, they didn't even knock when they got there they ran straight in._

"_Sir, Earl Kelly is trying to force himself on Miss Shackleton and no one can get him off of her" Aleesha said loudly as she entered._

"_If this is some kind of joke Aleesha" Tom said not getting a chance to finish his sentence before Danielle butted in._

"_Sir we're telling the truth and if I was you I would hurry" She said as Tom, Chlo and Donte got up and ran with Aleesha and Danielle to Jasmine's classroom. As they got there Tom went to punch Earl in the face and pull him off of her but if he did he would of lost his job and Donte knew that so pushed through and pulled Earl off and punching him in the face. It took, Donte, Paul and Bolton to hold him down until Rachel and Eddie got there. Tom, Davina, Jasmine, Bolton, Paul, Michaela, Danielle, Aleesha, Chlo, Donte and Earl where all took down to Rachel's office everyone waited outside whist Eddie and Rachel spoke to Earl before everyone else wrote their statements. Whilst this was happening Earl had done a runner and a note came under the door saying that there was a gun in the school….. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Together at Waterloo Road chapter 4.**

Rachel told them that they would have to continue this later and they all went to evacuate the school. Once everyone was outside, the police arrived and questioned Rachel about what was going on. They done a register check and everyone was there apart from Earl Kelly.

"We're missing Earl Kelly and we have plenty of reasons to believe that he is the one carrying the gun" Rachel told Ralph Mellor, the officer in charge. Ralph took the mega horn and spoke through it to Earl.

"Earl Kelly bring the gun out please" Ralph said but got no reply. By now Earl was on the roof of the school aiming his gun and searching for Davina.

"Got her" Earl said when he spotted her stood next to Tom. He aimed the gun for her and just as he was about to pull the trigger someone shouted "he's on the roof with the gun" and everyone began to run backwards meaning Earl missed Davina and the bullet hit the ground. Ralph and his officers ran in to school where as Earl climbed down off the roof before running down the street. When the officers came back out Ralph had to speak to Rachel about Earl and Fast.

"Is there any reason that you can think of for Earl wanting to shoot someone at this school?" Ralph asked her.

"There was an incident this morning where Earl attempted to rape a member of staff" Rachel replied.

"Who was at the incident, we're going to need statements" Ralph said.

"Davina Shackleton and Jasmine Koreshi who were teaching at the time of incident. Michaela White, Bolton Smilie, Aleesha Dillon, Paul Langley and Danielle Harker who were in the lesson and agreed to give statements before and then Tom Clarkson was got from down the corridor and two of his students Donte Charles and Chlo Grainger followed down." Rachel explained.

"Ok can you round them up please so that we can get statements from them and anyone else who was in the lesson at the time that you think you will be able to talk into writing a statement for us." Ralph said. Rachel nodded before rounding them all up. It ended up being Davina, Jasmine, Tom, Paul, Bolton, Michaela, Aleesha, Danielle, Chlo, Donte, Phil, Dom and Karla giving statements so they were all taken down to the station.

Mika had gone home with strict instructions from Tom that Brett stays with her at all times and she doesn't answer the door to anyone. It was going fine until Tom, Davina, Chlo and Donte had got home. Earl must have been watching and waiting for them to arrive because not even 10 minutes after they were home there was a knock on the door and a piece of paper through the letter box. Tom went to the door but didn't open it because he had saw the paper, he looked at it and was shocked. He slowly walked through to the living room where everyone else was.

"Who was it then Tom?" Donte asked.

"Earl, he put this though" Tom replied showing them the piece of paper but no one could read it from where they were sat so Brett got up and took it from Tom before reading it out.

"Shackleton better watch out, I'm gonna make sure she's dead" Brett said, "I'm gonna get the phone and ring the police you need protection.

_**I know I haven't uploaded in a while but I've had writers block sorry. Please R&R. Follow me on twitter please HolbyCasualty_**_


End file.
